Sleeping Beauty
by Sofisofas
Summary: Songfic muito curta, sobre um amor impossivel que é terminado no momento em que se pensa que está a começar...


I believe I can cure it all for you, dear

Coax or trick or drive or

drag the demons from you

Make it right for you sleeping beauty

Truly thought

I can magically heal you

(Ilusão

Eu pensar que te posso curar de tudo, querida

Lisonjear ou enganar ou induzir ou

Puxar os demónios de ti

Faze-lo correcto para ti Bela Adormecida

Verdadeiramente pensei

Que te poderia curar magicamente)

Chuva...

Será que aquilo não ia acabar?

Naquela noite... Oh não! As memórias daquela noite voltavam a atacar...

«Ela sorria, deitada no abraço dele. Eles estavam a salvo, finalmente, e, melhor que tudo, eles estavam juntos. Chovia lá fora, ouviam as gotas a bater levemente contra os vidros, como para os avisar, mas eles não ligavam. Abraçados no sofá, a ver o fogo crepitar, sorriam como dois tolos, pensando que tudo tinha acabado.»

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to rescue

Sleeping Beauty

(Estás longe de um sinal de despertar

Falhando miseravelmente no resgate

Bela Adormecida)

Aquilo tinha ido longe de mais... Tinha começado com uma brincadeira, com uma tentativa que ambos pensavam impossível...

« - E agora, que fazemos? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Esperamos que a chuva passe... – respondeu ele brincando com uma madeixa ruiva do longo cabelo da noiva.

- Sim... Mas, e depois?

- Depois... Depois vamos conhecer a cidade...

Ela não respondeu, limitou-se a sorrir, olhando para os olhos cinzentos que não largavam os seus.»

Drunk on ego

Truly thought I could make it right

If I kissed you one more time to

Help you face the nightmare

(Bêbado no ego

Realmente pensei que o pudesse fazer bem

Se te beijasse mais uma vez para

Te ajudar a enfrentar o pesadelo)

Porquê? Como? Porquê ela e não ele?

« - E se eles nos encontram? – perguntou ela, parecendo ter menos dez anos do que na realidade tinha.

- Eles não nos vão encontrar, ruivinha... – respondeu-lhe ele, pensando dizer a maior das verdades.

A jovem aconchegou-se no abraço, sentindo-se protegida, sorriu-lhe de novo.

- Está tudo bem... Dorme... – pediu ele.»

Porque lhe pedi aquilo? Nunca deveria ter dito tal coisa...

«- Eu amo-te... – sussurrou ela, beijando-o ao de leve.

- Eu também te amo, pequenina...»

Se ele a amava... Ele amava-a mais que tudo... Porquê é que a chuva o lembrava sempre da mesma coisa? Aquela noite... Aquele silêncio...

But you're far too poisoned for me

Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber

That I could actually heal you…

(Mas estás demasiado envenenada para mim

Tamanho estúpido por realmente acreditar que te poderia acordar do teu repouso

Que eu te poderia realmente curar)

Como? Como é que eles os haviam encontrado? Como é que eles teriam chegado lá?...

« - Bem, bem, bem... Voltamos a encontrar-nos filho... – comentou uma voz fria, por trás do sofá onde a jovem ruiva acabara de adormecer, no seu abraço.

- Tu... – o jovem loiro acabara de se levantar. – Que fazes aqui?

- Eu? – perguntou uma voz por trás da mascara negra. O jovem tirou a varinha do bolso, apontando-lha – Venho terminar o serviço... E venho castigar-te por não saberes qual é o teu lugar!

- Nem tentes... Acabarei com a tua vida! – respondeu-lhe ele demonstrando mais coragem do que na realidade tinha. Ele tinha de proteger a namorada, mas enfrentar o pai era difícil... – Ela não te fez mal!

- Tu juraste fidelidade ao Senhor das Trevas! – gritou o homem encapuçado. – Tu juras-te e traíste-o! Traíste-me! Flipendo!

Sem tempo para se defender, o jovem foi atirado de encontro à parede da casa, perdendo os sentidos.»

Sleeping Beauty

Poisoned and hopeless

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you

(Bela Adormecida

Envenenada e sem-esperança

Estás longe de um sinal de despertar

Falhando miseravelmente em encontrar uma maneira de te confortar)

Porque é que ele não se havia defendido? Talvez se tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido tudo fosse diferente... Porquê?... Era a única coisa que ele não conseguia perceber...

«Recuperou os sentidos, alguns segundos depois, mas o mal já estava feito. O corpo da jovem ruiva jazia, sem vida, no chão da sala. A varinha desta ao lado do corpo delgado, deixando perceber que ela havia lutado. Mas e o seu pai? Onde estava ele?

Olhando à volta, tentando aguentar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, encontrou um monte negro encostado a uma parede.

- Não acredito... – murmurou ele aproximando-se do vulto, erguendo a varinha. – Ela matou-o?

Não... O Devorador da Morte apenas estava desmaiado, a sua respiração parecia aumentar, o jovem podia notar que ele estava a recuperar os sentidos.

- Eu disse que acabava com a tua vida! – gritou o jovem louro apontando a varinha ao peito do adulto semi-consciente. – E é isso que vou fazer!

Um jacto de luz verde saltou imediatamente da varinha deste, tirando a vida ao pai.»

Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

And hiding from some poisoned memory

(Longe de um sinal de despertar

E escondida de numa qualquer memoria envenenada)

E depois de aquilo... Quão louco havia sido ele, imaginando que a podia trazer de novo à vida...

« Ele correu como um louco até ao corpo da jovem, sem vida, em frente à lareira.

- Não... Não… - sussurrava passando-lhe a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. – Eu preciso de ti... Por favor, volta!

Nada... O silêncio, quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo e das pesadas gotas de chuva que martelavam as janelas, era insuportável.

A pele já clara da jovem estava a ficar cada vez mais branca, enquanto os lábios semi-abertos ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos.

As lágrimas teimavam a cair... Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer... Ela não podia estar morta... Num acto desesperado aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe os lábios encarnados ao de leve.»

As lágrimas continuavam a cair, molhando-lhe as mãos trémulas. Levantou um dedo, escrevendo na janela: "Ainda te amo, Ginny..."

Poisoned and hopeless

Sleeping Beauty

(Envenenada e sem-esperança

Bela Adormecida)

**N/A: **1 hora de inspiração dá nisto...

Reviews please!


End file.
